


A Small Vacation

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, saeran x mc - Freeform, vacation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Based on a Tumblr request; Saeran and MC get a well deserved vacation away from the stresses of life.





	A Small Vacation

The car came to stop in front a little shack like house, and, putting it in park, they both climbed out of it, shuttering a bit at the chilled air that breezed past them. They huddled close together as they made for the stairs, gazing around at the mountain landscape they would be able to enjoy for the next few days.

MC had convinced Saeran that he needed a break from his work. He had been going non stop for several weeks now, helping Jumin with some technically work through his end with his computer set up. She noticed the several days with barely any sleep taking a heavy toll, so she managed to book them a stay, here at this nice house in the mountains.

Once inside with the door firmly shut to block out the cold, she went over to the large windows that scaled the wall, pulling back the curtains to let the soft sunlight in. Behind her she could hear Saeran shifting out of his coat, and moving towards the fireplace that was set up in the middle of the living room area to set it aflame. A small fire soon crackled there, and she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Let’s just enjoy our time here, okay? For a few days, don’t let the worries of home bring you down.”

For a moment, he looked liked he wanted to object; but he instead gave her soft smile and nodded, planting a kiss on her lips.

They spent a few hours exploring the little house, discovering a plush bed in the master bedroom as well as a large tub that definitely could fit both of them; but what caught their attention, specifically MC’s, was the patio balcony that was right outside the master bedroom.

The walls there were all window, but thankfully all they could see from there was mountain top and a scarce amount of trees. No neighboring houses in sight. The balcony had a little sofa set, a swing set up to rest on, and…a hot tub.

MC was almost too giddy when she stepped outside to check the tub out. It was meticulously clean, and clearly well maintained. She turned on a faucet to let it fill, and set the jets to begin churning the water as it warmed up. She placed her hand into it to check the temperature, and nodded to herself when she felt it was hot enough to hide in, given the cold.

After an immense amount of coaxing, Saeran finally agreed to joining her in it, slipping into a pair of shorts while she slipped into tank top and shorts as well. They both bolted for the warmth of the tub, climbing in rather quickly to avoid the chill air on their exposed skin. The heat sank in right away, as they both just kept themselves nose deep in the water.

Once warmed up enough, MC leaned out the side of the tub, looking over the mountain tops once more, sighing contently as she noticed the sun beginning to set. Saeran shifted through the water to settle next to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, and she giggled, asking him what for.

“For this. All of this.”

She smiled and turned to nuzzle his cheek, which slowly turned into a kiss. It deepened more as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him hold her weightlessly in the hot water. His hands shifted down her back to grab the hem of her tank top, and he slowly worked the drenched fabric up, till he had it free and tossed it over the side of the tub.

He nipped at her exposed breasts, teasing her nipples with his teeth. She wiggled against him, both from the coldness of the air, and also at what his hand was now doing inside her shorts. Her thigh made contact with his groin, and she could feel he was already incredibly hard.

Her hand delved under the water, eliciting a small gasp from him when she wrapped it around him through the fabric of his shorts. He rolled his hips against her hand, as his were working her shorts off of her body. Eventually he had them completely off, as well as his own, completely discarded alongside her tank top.

His knees were braced on the bottom of the tub, as his torso had hers pinned to the side. One hand was against the small of her back, holding her lower half afloat against him, while the other teased at her sensitive bud. His kisses were feverish, not being helped by the hot water lapping against them both. She eventually whimpered his name, begging him to take her already.

He smiled against her lips, moving his cock slowly to her entrance, and pushed her forward against him as he slowly pushed into her. His hands gripped at her bottom as he used the water to help shift her against him. Her head lolled back as he nipped at her neck, picking up his pace a little faster.

The water was lapping at the sides of the tub, threatening to splash over; but he was so lost in his rhythm, so lost in her, that he did pay any mind to the mess he was making. He just wanted to make her cry out his name.

She was tightening against him soon after, achieving the goal he was after; and he didn’t waste much time coming undone as well. His hips spasmed a little against her, as he held her close to him, her legs wrapped around his back in the now cooling water.

Reluctantly, he shifted to have his back against the side of the tub, letting her slowly move from his lap. He gave a small whine when he was no longer inside her, and she batted at his chest playfully.

“It’s only going to get cold,” she warned, as she saw him sinking into the water a bit more. He grumbled at her truth, and eventually moved to scoop her up in his arms, making a mad dash for the warmth of the inside, both screaming like fools at the absolute cold.

Once dried and cleaned up, they snuggled together on the couch overlooking the fireplace, nuzzling and kissing, till they eventually fell asleep together there.


End file.
